The present invention relates to hold-down devices that are attached to a surface on which objects required to be secured are positioned.
More particularly, pivoting loops common to D-rings, O-rings and other structures having arch sections have long been secured by pivot mounts to a load carrying surfaces. Such pivoting loops serve as hold-down devices that include an arch section that will receive hooks on the ends of flexible straps, including fabric belting straps, ropes, cables, chains, and the like, that are passed over and used to secure loads to the load carrying surface.
D-rings, O-rings and other devices (hereinafter, collectively referred to as “D-rings”, having an arch section, easily receive hooks provided at the ends of flexible straps. However, it is not uncommon for the first hook at one end of a flexible strap to become disconnected from a D-ring to which it has been connected during placement of the flexile strap over a load; connection of the hook at the opposite end of the flexible strap to another D-ring; and tightening of the strap. Consequently, it frequently becomes necessary for a user to re-attach the first hook (and sometimes the second hook), before the strap can be tightened to hold the load in place.
There are also occasions when one or both end hooks of a tightened flexible strap come loose from the D-ring(s) to which they have been previously attached. If a load shifts, slides, vibrates, or in any way moves while being transported, the hooks may separate from the D-rings, leaving the load improperly secured. In addition, released straps may fall from a transporting vehicle and be lost.